Communications regarding an account holder's financial status and transactions are generally considered highly confidential and sensitive. Accordingly, when a financial institution communicates with its account holders, the communications, such as emails, are often protected in some manner to prevent unauthorized access. In some instances, a financial institution employee preparing the communications may need to manually secure the communications before transmitting it to an intended recipient. Such a manual process may be cumbersome and reduce the speed and efficiency of the financial institution.